CONFUSION
by miichan mch
Summary: Cerita kegalauan Tetsuya akibat rasa bosan menunggu suami dan anak-anaknya pulang. Disisi lain dia rindu kembali memiliki buah hati, lalu keinginannya ingin jadi guru di tk baru di dekat kediaman Akashi. Akakuro Family. Romance&fluff.


Desclaimer: Kuroko no basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Genre: Family, Romance, Fluff

Rating: T

Pairing: AkaKuro

Original story by Miichan

Warning :

Out Of Character

Yaoi

Alternative Universe

Mpreg

.

.

.

.

.

Kehidupan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya bisa dibilang sudah sangat sempurna, hidup serba kecukupan, tinggal di mansion mewah bak istana, memiliki suami yang tampan dan begitu mencintainya, mertua yang sayang padanya melebihi anak kandung mereka, dan yang lebih daripada itu Kuroko Tetsuya yang sekarang namanya telah menjadi Akashi Tetsuya memiliki anak yang tampandan cerdas bersama suami tercintanya.

Di usia Tetsuya yang ke 27 tahun, Usia anak mereka kini sudah 10 tahun, jangan heran, karena Tetsuya dulu menikah di usia remaja.

.

.

Flashback

Semua berawal dari pertemuannya dengan Akashi Seijuurou yang dulu adalah kapten tim basket SMA Teiko dan Tetsuya adalah salah satu anggotanya yang memiliki gelar pemain bayangan ke enam Kiseki no sedai. uh hi

Seiring berjalannya waktu perasaan cinta tumbuh diantara mereka. Akashi menyatakan perasaan dan Tetsuya dengan senang hati menerima cintanya.

"Kuroko, Aku menyukaimu, maukah kau menjadi milikku "

"Ya, Akashi kun, aku mau "

Akashi tentu bahagia, kemudian tak perlu berfikir panjanng sang kapten Kiseki no sedai langsung mengambil langkah besar, Melamar Tetsuya untuk menjadi istrinya. Alasannya dia takut terjebak dosa zina makanya lebih baik segera dihalalkan saja. Begitu kata Akashi.

Tetsuya tentu kaget luar biasa, baru kemarin menyatakan cinta, besoknya langsung melamar saja, apalagi dengan kedatangan kedua orang tua Akashi beserta putra semata wayangnya untuk meminta izin mempersunting Tetsuya, niat mereka semakin kuat setelah melihat sendiri sosok Kuroko Tetsuya yang tak hanya sangat manis namun juga memiliki sopan santun yang tinggi, benar-benar seorang menantu yang sempurna untuk keluarga Akashi.

Tadinya Tetsuya mengira keluarganya akan menolak lamaran Akashi, karena mereka masih sekolah dan lagi usia mereka masih di bawah umur, tapi diluar dugaan kedua orang tuanya menerima begitu saja lamaran Akashi, terlebih setelah mendengar alasan logis yang di sampaikan oleh Seijuurou, jauh lebih baik menikah muda daripada terjebak pergaulan bebas. Sekali lagi itu adalah kata Seijuurou.

Akhirnya pernikahan dilangsungkan, Tetsuya tidak tahu bagaimana izin pernikahan bisa dikeluarkan, jangan ditanya, Akashi Seijuurou itu absolut, mengancam,memaksa dan menyiksa petugas lembaga pernikahan bukan hal sulit untuknya.

Setelah pesta pernikahan, apalagi yang sepasang pengantin baru nantikan ?

Malam pertama tentunya, sebenarnya hanya Seijuurou yang bersemangat, Tetsuya biasa saja, lagipula dia lelah setelah pesta seharian, tapi dia tak bisa lama-lama bersantai, begitu memasuki kamar pengantin Seijuurou langsung membawanya ke ranjang, melakukan tugas pertama mereka sebagai 'suami-istri', baik bagi Seijuurou dan Tetsuya ini adalah pengalaman pertama mereka.

Pengalaman pertama dilakukan dengan orang yang mereka cintai, dan dilakukan didalam ikatan suci nan resmi, tidak ada perasaan yang lebih sakral dari ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya, selamanya."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Seijuurou kun, terimakasih telah memilihku."

Awalnya Seijuurou melakukannya dengan lembut di ronde pertama, lama kelamaan menjadi liar dan agak kasar walaupun tak sampai menyakiti Tetsuya, didalam Tetsuya begitu nikmat dan candu membuat Seijuurou ketagihan ingin melakukannya lagi dan lagi.

Dua bulan setelah pernikahan di ketahui Tetsuya telah mengandung benih dari Seijuurou di usianya yang masih 16 tahun.

Setelah penantian yang panjang dan penuh perjuangan akhirnya di musim semi tanggal 15 bulan 04 melalui operasi caecar di usianya yang ke 17, Tetsuya melahirkan buah hatinya bersama Seijuurou.

Bagi Seijuurou Tetsuya adalah keajaiban, termasuk keajaiban tentang buah hatinya yang terlahir kembar. Bukan sekedar kembar namun kembar berjumlah tiga orang anak laki-laki, dua berambut merah dan satu berambut biru, ini semua berkat hormon Seijuurou yang berlebih dan keterampilannya di semua bidang termasuk dalam urusan ranjang, sehingga sekali buat langsung hamil, sekali hamil langsung kembar tiga, dalam hati Seijuurou merasa bangga, dirinya benar-benar perkasa.

Ketiga anak itu di beri nama Seiji, Seita, dan Seiya, semua atas usul Seijuurou yang memang bercita-cita memiliki nama yang mirip dengan anak-anaknya.

Meski menikah di usia remaja, Mereka bisa mengemban tanggung jawab untuk keluarga mereka, terutama Seijuurou yang bisa bersikap dewasa dan bijaksana sebagai kepala keluarga, karena sejak awal dia memang ingin segera menyegel Tetsuya agar tak ada lagi pengganggu yang mencoba merebut Tetsuya darinya, hingga pernikahan mereka kini telah melewati satu dasawarsa, kehidupan mereka hanya diliputi kebahagiaan.

End of flashback.

.

.

Pagi yang indah di kediaman keluarga Akashi. Di dalam sebuah ruangan yang terdapat kasur king size, dua orang pasangan merah dan biru masih terlelap di alam mimpi, tentu saja mereka adalah sang kepala keluarga dan istri cantiknya masih saling mendekap berbagi kehangatan, lebih tepatnya sang suami yang memeluk pinggang istrinya dari belakang.

Mereka masih akan melanjutkan petualangaannya di alam mimpi andai saja tidak diinterupsi oleh bunyi jam digital yang ada di nakas samping tempat tidur mereka.

Setelah mematikan alarm sang nyonya muda yang bernama Tetsuya itupun mau tak mau harus bangun, mengingat dia adalah ibu rumahtangga dia harus bangun pertama kali.

Tubuh mungil bangkit perlahan, dibiarkannya tubuh seputih porselen bertabur bercak merah, terekspose sampai pinggang. Satu lagi malam panjang telah dilewati mereka berdua.

"Sei kun, bangun" Tetsuya mencoba membangunkan suaminya dengan mengguncang tubuhnya, namun Seijuurou tetap tak bergeming

"Sei kun..." Tetsuya mencoba mengguncang lebih keras tapi hasilnya pun tetap sama.

Menghela nafas panjang, Tetsuya menggunakan cara pamungkas.

"Sei kun bangun, sudah pagi" Tetsuya kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Seijuurou, mencium bibir suaminya dengan lembut dan sedikit lumatan, dan cara ini terbilang ampuh, terbukti dengan seijuurou yang tiba-tiba mengambil alih, tangannya meraih tengkuk Tetsuya dan langsung melesakkan lidahnya.

"Hmphh..Mphhhh...hhhh" ciuman semakin dalam, sampai membuat Tetsuya menjambak rambut merah Seijuurou.

Ciuman panas itu terhenti setelah Tetsuya menggedor dada Suaminya tanda bahwa ia kehabisan nafas

"Hah..hah..hah..." ciuman terlepas, Tetsuya langsung meraup oksigen dengan rakus.

"sei kun sengaja kan,?aku tahu sebenarnya kau sudah bangun"

"Pagi sayang" Seijuurou tak menjawab pertanyaan Tetsuya malah mengucapkan salam selamat pagi lalu mencium kening Tetsuya.

"Sei kun cepatlah mandi, lalu siap-siap sarapan"

"Tetsuya" Seijuurou melihat keadaan Tetsuya dari atas sampai bawah, telanjang, hanya tertutup selimut.

"Apa ?"

"Kau sengaja menggodaku ya ?"

Tetsuya memutar bola matanya malas, "Menggoda apanya ? Kau membuatku kelelahan semalam, sampai aku tak sempat pakai baju"

Tetsuya tak habis pikir, dulu sebelum menikah Tetsuya melihat Akashi Seijuurou sebagai orang yang penuh wibawa,tenang, selalu bersikap sopan dan menghormati orang lain, tapi setelah menikah dia berubah menjadi super mesum mengalahkan Aomine Daiki, malah semakin mesum seiring bertambahnya usia.

Seijuuro terkekeh pelan kemudian diraihnya kepala Tetsuya kemudian mengecup bibirnya.

"Salah Tetsuya sendiri yang begitu manis dan selalu membuatku ketagihan"

Lidahnya kin mulai jelalatan di leher Tetsuya, mengecup lalu menghisap sehingga menciptakan satu lagi tanda kemerahan melengkapi koleksi tanda yang dia bulat sebelumnya.

"Se-sei kunh.." Tetsuya ingin protes tapi tubuhnhya sudah terlalu lemas karena perlakuan suaminya.

"Aku akan mandi tapi Tetsuya juga harus ikut"

"Ta-tapi anak-anak- " belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya Seijuurou sudah mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya ala brydal style.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan sayang, mereka sudah cukup besar untuk bangun sendiri, dan bukankah ini akan menghemat waktu ?" Seijuurou menyeringai, kemudianberjalan membawa Tetsuya menuju kamar mandi.

Alarm tanda bahaya langsung berbunyi di otak Tetsuya apalagi setelah melihat Seijuurou yang menyeringai mesum. Yang benar saja mereka baru semalam melakukannya, dan sekarang akan melakukannya lagi ? Tidak, bisa-bisa dia tidak bisa jalan nanti.

"Sei kun, turunkan aku" Tetsuya meronta mencoba turun dari gendongan suaminya. Namun percuma, tenaga Seijuurou terlalu besar

"Ti~dak~mau~"

Setelahnya yang terdengar hanyalah suara desahan dan erangan dari balik kamar pintu kamar mandi.

Setelah melalui ritual mandi yang Menyenangkan bagi Seijuurou, dan melelahkan bagi Tetsuya, Pasangan muda ini sudah berpakaian rapi, kini mereka menuju ruang makan, dilihatnya ketiga putra mereka sudah duduk dengan anteng di kursi.

"Ohayou Otou san~ Ohayou Oka san~ " sapa ketiganya bersamaan

"Ohayou" balas sang ayah kemudian langsung duduk di kursinya

"Ohayou Seiji kun, Seita kun dan Seiya kun" berbeda dengan Seijuurou, setelah membalas sapaan dari anak-anaknya Tetsuya lalu mencium kening mereka satu persatu.

Seijuurou yang melihatnya merasa tidak suka, meskipun mereka adalah anaknya sendiri tapi dia tetap tidak rela kalau Tetsuya memperhatikan yang lain selain dirinya.

"Mereka sudah bukan anak kecil lagi Tetsuya, kau sudah tak perlu memanjakan mereka "

Mendengar Suaminya yang mulai merajuk Tetsuya hanya tersenyum.

"Bagi orang tua, berapapun umur anaknya mereka akan selalu menganggap anaknya adalah anak kecil yang harus di sayang dan diperhatikan sei kun.."

Seijuurou mendengus, Tetsuya terkekeh dalam hati, Seijuurou yang biasanya tegas dan berwibawa disegani banyak orang bisa bersikap manja ketika bersamanya, bahkan ada kalanya tak mau mengalah pada anak-anaknya hanya untuk memperebutkan dirinya.

Acara sarapan dilalui dengan tenang, sebagai keluarga kelas atas Seijuurou mengajarkan anak-anaknya etika makan di meja makan.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Tetsuya mengantar suami dan anak-anaknya menuju halaman depan untuk pergi ke sekolah dan kekantor.

Seijuurou ingin jadi ayah yang baik dengan selalu mengantar anak-anaknya ke sekolah sebelum menuju kantor.

"Kami berangkat Oka san"

"Hai, itterasai"

Tetsuya memiliki kebiasaan selalu mencium kening anak-anaknya saat akan berangkat sekolah, Tetsuya menyukai anak-anak, cita-citanya menjadi guru tk, sekarang setelah dia punya anak sendiri tentu dia ingin selalu memeluk dan menciumi anaknya dan mengabiskan waktu bersama.

Setelah puas memberi kecupan selamat jalan untuk ketiga anaknya, Tetsuya memastikan mereka masuk kedalam mobil, tiga sei kecil sudah siap berangkat sekolah.

"Kau belum mencium yang ini Tetsuya. " ucap Seijuurou yang menunjuk bagian bibirnya sendiri.

Tetsuya hampir lupa ada Sei besar yang sifatnya lebih manja dan lebih menuntut daripada anak-anaknya, jika anak-anaknya terima saja jika dicium di kening atau dipipi maka yang ini tak segan untuk memilih sendiri bagian yang ingin di cium.

Tetsuya menghela nafas, lebih baik cepat dituruti daripada nanti Seijuurou ngambek, bisa-bisa dia tidak bisa jalan selama tiga hari.

Tetsuya berjinjit kemudian mengecup bibir suaminya, hanya menempelkan bibir, tak ada lumatan apalagi sampai menggunakan lidah.

"Sudah."

"Padahal aku berharap lebih."

" Jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh saat ada anak-anak sei kun. "

Seijuurou menghela nafas sedikit kecewa,

"Baiklah, aku berangkat dulu sayang,"

Ucap Seijuurou kemudian mengecup kening Tetsuya, setelahnya masuk ke dalam mobil yang sama dengan ketiga anaknya.

"Hai, hati-hati di jalan. " Balas Tetsuya dengan Senyum indahnya, mengiringi keluarnya mobil hitam keluar dari kediaman Akashi.

Meski sudah lama berumah tangga, kemesraan mereka tidak pernah berkurang, malah semakin bertambah seiring bertambahnya usia.

Mereka selalu kembali jatuh kedalam pesona pasangannya berulang kali.

.

.

Namun sesekali perasaan jenuh itu datang menghampiri. Seperti yang dirasakan Tetsuya saat ini.

Ya.. Tetsuya jenuh, Tetsuya bosan, Tetsuya kesepian.

Dia tidak jenuh dengan suaminya, demi apapun Tetsuya sangat bersyukur dengan keluarganya sekarang, dia berharap keluarganya tetap seperti ini hingga ajal nanti.

Tetsuya melihat keluar jendela perpustakaan rumahnya, salah satu tangannya menopang kepalanya. Semua buku di sini sudah dia baca, kecuali buku berat dan berbahasa asing milik Seijuurou. Sejak menikah dan setelah lulus sekolah, Tetsuya tidak diijinkan bekerja, bahkan melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga pun dilarang, kuliah Tetsuya pun juga baru selesai dua tahun lalu, itu juga hasil memohon pada Suami dan mertuanya agar diijinkan kuliah.

Memang, maksud mereka juga demi kebaikan Tetsuya. Sebagai menantu Kesayangan mereka tak ingin Tetsuya kelelahan dan lecet sediktpun, dan juga agar Tetsuya lebih fokus mengurus anak-anaknya. Segala kebutuhan sudah mereka penuhi, Tugas Tetsuya hanyalah diam dirumah dan mengurus anak sambil menunggu Seijuurou pulang,

dan hal ini pun juga sangat di setujui oleh Seijuurou.

Dulu saat ketiga anaknya masih balita Tetsuya bisa bermain seharian dengan mereka, tapi sekarang anaknya sudah tumbuh besar, mereka sudah menginjak bangku SMP meski baru 10 tahun, tentu ini berkat gen Jenius dari ayahya, yang otomatis sebagian besar waktunya berada di sekolah. Belum dengan kegiatan club yang mereka ikuti membuat waktu pulang mereka lebih lama dari biasanya.

Tetsuya ingin melakukan kegiatan selain membaca buku dan bermain dengan anjingnya, Nigou.

Dia ingin memasak, tapi dirumah sudah ada koki, dia ingin beres-beres rumah, tapi sudah ada maid, dia ingin menanam bunga tapi tukang kebun juga sudah ada. Dia tidak tega jika harus mengambil rezeki orang.

Menghembuskan nafas lelah, merutuki keluarga suaminya yang terlalu kaya sehingga segala sesuatunya sudah ada yang mengurusnya, kalau begini bisa-bisa anak-anaknya tidak mandiri.

Mungkin untuk orang kaya pada umumnya akan menikmati segala perlakuan ini, tapi Tetsuya berasal dari kalangan biasa, dia Terbiasa tidak merepotkan orang lain, dia juga mengajarkan anaknya untuk tidak selalu bergantung pada pelayan.

Sikapnya yang beginilah yang membuatnya makin di cintai oleh suami dan ibu mertuanya.

Daripada bosan Tetsuya memutuskan untuk pergi jalan-jalan ke luar. Selama dia sudah dirumah saat Seijuurou pulang, suaminya tak akan marah padanya.

Tetsuya pergi keluar jalan kaki dan menaiki kereta, dia menolak untuk diantar sopir, sekalian olahraga, pikirnya.

Tetsuya pergi mengunjungi toko buku, membeli beberapa novel dan buku bacaan untuk anaknya, setelahnya mampir ke Majiba membeli vanilla milkshake, kemudian petualangannya diakhiri di toko kue milik Murasakibara.

"Halo kurochin~"

"Doumo Murasakibara kun, Tatsuya kun "

"Halo Tetsuya kun, tidak biasanya kau datang sendirian."

"Aku jalan-jalan cari angin,"

Mata biru Tetsuya melihat jajaran kue didalam etalase kaca, memilihkan kue untuk anak dan suaminya.

"Aku mau satu set vannila cupcakes, satu Green Tea Tiramissue Torte dan strawberry chesecake."

"Baiklah, tunggulah sebentar, kau tidak mau mampir dulu ?" tanya pria manis dengan tahi lalat di bawah matanya.

"Kami punya resep baru kue vanilla lho kuro chin~, apa kuro chin mau coba~ ?"

Tetsuya tidak dapat menolak undangan jika berurusan dengan apapun yang berbau vanilla.

"Kurasa mampir sebentar tidak masalah"

"Kalau begitu kau datang saja kerumahku, kita bisa mengobrol lebih leluasa di sana" ucap Tatsuya.

"Lalu pekerjaanmu ?"

"Ada Atsushi dan karyawan lain, kau kesana saja duluan, nanti aku bawakan kuenya dan juga pesananmu."

"Baiklah, maaf merepotkan.

Murasakibara kun, aku permisi dulu"

"Ha'i~ Kuro chin~"

Tetsuya pun menuju sebuah tangga di sudut ruangan Toko. Naik menuju lantai dua. Toko kue Murasakibara sejatinya adalah rumah dengan dua lantai. Lantai satu digunakan sebagai Toko dan kantor, lalu lantai dua digunakan sebagai tempat tinggal, meskipun begitu mereka dapat menyulap bangunan ini menjadi sebuah toko kue yang dengan tema yang menarik dan yang terpenting cita rasa tinggi.

Tetsuya telah duduk di sofa, sambil menunggu Tetsuya mengecek smartphonenya, mengabari suaminya bahwa saat ini dia sedang ada di Toko Murasakibara.

Beberapa saat kemudian Tatsuya datang membawa kue yang menjadi produk baru toko Murasakibata, lalu tangan satunya membawa kue pesanan Tetsuya tadi.

"Maaf menunggu lama"

"Tidak masalah, justru aku yang harusnya minta maaf" ucap Tetsuya setelah menerima bungkusan pesanannya.

"Ini silahkan, resep baru kami Vanilla bean pistachio cake."

Diserahkannya potongan kue tersebut, vanilla cake dengan taburan kacang pistachio dengan whiped cream rasa greentea diatasnya. Sebenarnya tampilannya terlalu ramai menurut Tetsuya walaupun bentuknya cantik, tapi ingat kata ibunya, jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya, apalagi ini dari toko Murasakibara yang sudah terkenal akan rasanya.

"Terima kasih " Tetsuyapun langsung mengiris kuenya, kemudian memasukkannya kedalam mulut mungilnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya ?"

"ini enak, teksturnya lembut, kombinasi rasanya juga pas, yang paling penting adalah rasa vanillanya paling dominan " jawab Tetsuya sambil tersenyum, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku akan menambah satu lagi daftar Vanilla cake kesukaanku, aku yakin Seiya kun juga akan menyukainya" ucap Tetsuya sambil membayangkan anak bungsunya yang memiliki rambut seperti dirinya dan mata mirip ayahnya, yang juga penggila vanilla seperti dirinya.

Tatsuya menghela nafas lega,

"Syukurlah kalau kau suka, biasanya vanilla cake yang kau sukai juga akan disukai oleh pelanggan lain, Atsushi pasti senang mendengarnya."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Tatsuya kun"

"Bagaimana kabar anak-anakmu ?"

"Mereka semakin sibuk dengan kegiatan sekolah dan club."

"Kau pasti bosan dirumah"

"Sebenarnya juga begitu, Aku ingin bekerja, tapi sei kun tidak mengizinkan, padahal anak-anak sudah besar" ucap tetsuya sambilsedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat gemas orang yang melihatnya, kadang dia lupa kalau dia sudah bukan remaja, bahkan punya tiga anak yang menuju remaja.

"Kau sudah bicara lagi padanya ?"

"Belum, sekalipun aku mengatakannya lagi, jawabannya pasti tetap sama"

"Kau belum mencobanya Tetsuya, lagipula sekarang keadaan sudah berbeda, anak-anak kalian sudah sepuluh tahun, mereka bukan lagi balita"

"Kau benar, aku akan mencobanya nanti"

Mereka berdua terlalu larut dengan pembicaraan, sampai suara tangisan bayi terdengar dari salah satu ruangan, menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, " Tatsuya bangkit untuk menuju sumber suara.

"Ha'i, perlu bantuan ?" tanya Tetsuya, mungkin dia bisa membantu, secara dia sudah pengalaman mengurus tiga anaknya.

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng "Tidak perlu, ini bukan sesuatu yang mengkhawatirkan"

Tak lama kemudian, keluarlah Tatsuya yang sudah membawa seorang bayi yang sedang menyedot sebotol susu digendongannya.

"Halo Shino kun, baru bangun tidur ya ?" sapa Tetsuya kepada si bayi yang ternyata bernama Shino.

Murasakibara Shino, nama bayi itu, adalah putra pasangan Murasakibara Atsushi dan Murasakibara Tatsuya, mereka baru menikah dua tahun lalu.

Fisik Shino bagaikan duplikat Atsushi, dengan rambut ungu yang dibiarkan agak panjang, kulit putih dan pipi chubby namun bola mata mirip ibunya, juga tahi lalat di bawah matanya. Sebagai anak dari Murasakibara yang memiliki tinggi diataa rata-rata, ukuran tubuh Shino juga dua kali lipat bayi seusianya, diumurnya yang masih tujuh bulan, penampilannya sudah seperti anak dua tahun.

Sang nyonya muda Akashi pun ikut gemas melihat penampilan anak Murasakibara, sedikit banyak dia merasa iri dengan teman-temannya yang memiliki anak bayi, apalagi baru dua minggu lalu dia menjenguk Aomine Ryouta yang baru melahirkan anaknya, dia dulu juga pernah punya bayi, tapi bayinya kini sudah tumbuh besar dan tak mau di gendong lagi.

Memang di usia sekarang, teman-teman Tetsuya sudah mulai menjalani kehidupan berumah tangga dan masuk dalam tahap memiliki momongan, sehingga tak heran Tetsuya sering menemui temannya yang sedang mengurus anak balita. Tidak seperti Tetsuya yang sudah menikah saat masih sekolah.

"Kau ingin menggendongnya ?" Tanya istri Murasakibara itu seakan tahu yang sedang dipikirkan Tetsuya.

"Eh ? Memang boleh ?" meski ekspresi wajahnya datar, namun nada antusias itu tak dapat disembunyikan.

"Tentu saja, Shino pasti senang di gendong olehmu"

Diterimanya Shino kedalam pangkuan, karena berat, Tetsuya tak jadi menggendongnya, sang ibu muda jadi bernostalgia. Sudah lama dia tidak memangku anaknya seperti ini.

"Shino kun, sudah tumbuh besar ya, " ucap Tetsuya sambil memainkan pipi dan lengan Shino. Sementara si bayi hanya anteng sambil mengemut biskuit bayi, selama ada makanan, dia akan tenang.

"Ku rasa sudah saatnya punya anak lagi"

Wajah Tetsuya memerah sempurna mendengar ucapan istri Murasakibara tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu ? Aku sudah cukup punya tiga " Tetsuya salah tingkah, mati-matian menahan malu.

"Tapi sepertinya kau memang butuh teman, jika kau memang tidak diizinkan bekerja, lebih baik tambah momongan saja tidak masalah kan ?"

"..." Tetsuya tidak menjawab, berusaha meredakan efek blushing yang di sebabkan sahabatnya tersebut.

Sementara si pelaku hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Tetsuya.

.

.

Tetsuya sudah pulang ke rumah sebelum makan malam, dilihatnya para pelayan sedang memasak untuk makan malam. Sambil menunggu masakan matang Tetsuya memilih untuk mandi setelah seharian beraktifitas dengan jalan kaki.

Selesai mandi Tetsuya turun kebawah untuk membantu menyiapkan makan malam, sambil menunggu anak dan suaminya pulang. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki kecil dari luar.

"Tadaima... ! " suara koor ketiga bocah bersamaan, kemudian berhambur menuju pelukan ibunya.

"Okaeri" jawab sang ibu sambil memeluk anaknya, kemudian mencium pucuk kepala mereka satu persatu, tak peduli anaknya yang masih bau keringat.

"Kalian mandilah dulu, ibu sudah belikan strawberry cheesecake dan vanilla cake untuk kalian"

"Hai" jawab mereka dengan semangat, ketiga anak itu kemudian berlalu menuju kamar mereka untuk melaksanakan titah dari ibunda tercinta.

"Kau tidak perlu selalu menciumi mereka begitu Tetsuya, mereka itu laki-laki dan sudah bukan anak kecil lagi"

Terdengar suara baritone memasuki ruang kepala keluarga sudah berdiri bersandar, dengan tangan bersidekap, kini dasi yang di kenakan sudah sedikit dilonggarkan,jasnya pun juga sudah dilepas hanya menyisakan kemeja putih yang ditekuk hingga siku, dan rambutnya kini sedikit berantakan, sangat berbeda, tidak seperti saat berangkat tadi pagi.

"Kau bicara seperti itu setelah kemarin kau ngambek gara-gara aku tidak memberimu morningkiss karena kau bangun kesiangan, huh ?"

"Hei, hal yang ini dan itu berbeda sayang"

Seijuurou berjalan mendekati Tetsuya kemudian mencium keningnya, Tetsuya membalas dengan mencium pipi suaminya.

"Sei kun mandi lah dulu, lalu kita makan"

"Aku mau mandi dengan Tetsuya"

"Aku sudah mandi"

Seijuurou merengut, dengan berat hati berbalik meninggalkan Tetsuya untuk mandi.

"Bagaimana Sekolah kalian hari ini?"

Setelah menyantap hidangan makan malam, keluarga Akashi menyempatkan mengobrol ringan, biasanya membicarakan kegiatan si triplet selama seharian. Karena hanya saat seperti inilah keluarganya bisa duduk bersama selain hari libur, Tetsuya dan Seijuurou tidak mau kelewatan memantau perkembangan anak-anak mereka. Mereka ingin mendengar semua langsung dari sang anak.

"Semua lancar oka san, tidak ada masalah yang berarti. " jawab seorang anak berambut merah dan bermata biru, yang diketahui bernama Seiji.

"Oka san, minggu depan aku ada pertandingan, Oka san akan datang untuk mendukungku kan ?" kali ini adalah permintaan anak yang lainnya yang tak lain adalah Seita, adik Seiji, dan kakak Seiya, fisiknya mirip Seiji, hanya saja bola matanya hetero, biru dan merah.

"Tentu saja sayang, oka san pasti datang, boleh kan Otou san ?" ucap Tetsuya menoleh untuk bertanya pada Seijuurou.

"Baiklah, aku izinkan, tapi aku tidak mau dengar ada berita kekalahan dari kalian."

"Tentu saja Otou san, kami selalu menang, karena kami adalah Akashi" jawab seita dengan yakin bahkan disertai seringai yang mirip ayahnya. Seijuurou seperti melihat cerminan dirinya waktu kecil di dalam diri anaknya.

"Bagus, itu baru anak Otou san"

Sementara Seiya masih khidmat menikmati sajian menggiurkan yang tersaji di hadapannya, dua potong vanilla cupcakes dan segelas susu vanilla, cukup membuatnya terpisah dari dunia nyata, mengabaikan kedua kakak dan orangtuanya, yang entah membicarakan apa.

Hari sudah beranjak malam, kini pasangan suami istri Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Tetsuya tengah menikmati waktu mereka berdua. Mereka kini masih bersandar di kepala ranjang, kepala Tetsuya di letakkan di bahu Seijuurou, pandangannya fokus menatap layar televisi, sementara Seijuurou masih asik menghirup aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh istrinya, aroma manis yang tak pernah membuatnya bosan, malah seperti candu baginya.

Tetsuya terfikir oleh perkataan Himuro tadi siang. Tetsuya memang senang jika diberi kepercayaan untuk menjaga titipan Tuhan, tapi dia tidak tahu apakah Seijuurou berfikir sama sepertinya. Dia ingat Suaminya pernah mengatakan bahwa dia tidak ingin punya anak lagi, selain karena dia sudah melahirkan kembar tiga, alasan terbesarnya adalah karena Tetsuya pernah tidak sadarkan diri selama dua hari pasca operasi persalinan, kemungkinan besar Seijuurou trauma akan hal itu.

"Sei kun..." ucap Tetsuya yang kini melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan kokoh suaminya.

"Hm ? Apa kau menggodaku Tetsuya ?"

"Tidak" jawab Tetsuya singkat, bisakah suaminya ini menghilangkan pikiran mesumnya barang sedetik saja ?

"Lalu Tetsuya mau apa ?"

Tetsuya belum menjawab, mata aquamarine masih memandang mata ruby.

"Tetsuya ?"

"Sei kun, apa aku boleh bekerja ?" mengumpulkan keberanian, mencoba bertanya pada sang suami.

"Kita sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya, dan jawabanku tetap sama."

"Tapi, aku bosan di rumah saat kalian pergi sei kun, kau bahkan tidak mengizinkanku memasak. "

"Apa kita perlu membuat mereka homeschooling ? dan aku akan memindahkan kantorku dirumah ?"

"Tidak, itu tidak perlu" Tetsuya memang senang kalau anaknya ada dirumah, tapi bukan berarti mereka harus homeschooling dan membuat mereka tidak bisa bersosialisasi dengan dunia luar.

"Lalu Tetsuya mau apa ?"

"Sei kun mengizinkanku bekerja di tk dekat rumah, jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini, dan aku bisa pulang sebelum kalian datang." Tetsuya masih keras kepala.

Seijuurou menatap istrinya, sorot matanya meminta pengertian, salah satu tangannya membelai pipi Tetsuya.

"Kenapa Tetsuya ingin sekali jadi guru tk ? Apa kau tidak mencintai anak-anak kita ?"

"Tentu saja aku sangat mencintai mereka sei kun "

"Kau tidak mencintaiku ?" tanya Seijuurou merasa cemburu.

Tetsuya mendesah lelah, menghadapi sikap cemburu suaminya yang di atas rata-rata, bahkan tidak mau mengalah dengan darah dagingnya sendiri.

"Tentu saja aku juga sangat mencintaimu sei kun." jawab Tetsuya, tersenyum sambil menangkup wajah suaminya.

"Jadi tolong mengertilah, aku hanya ingin kau menjadi 'istri' yang seutuhnya, menunggu kami di rumah, dan menyambut kami saat datang. "

Digenggamnya kedua tangan pucat, menatap mata sebiru langit memberi pengertian.

"Tapi.. Aku kesepian.. "

Seijuurou menghela nafas, menghadapi Tetsuya memang perlu kesabaran ekstra.

Tiba-tiba mata Seijuurou terbelalak, seperti kembali teringat akan sesuatu, kemudian pria bersurai merah itu tersenyum lembut, lama-kelamaan senyum itu berubah menjadi seringai.

"Tetsuya.. "

"Ya ? " Tetsuya mengangkat kepalanya kembali menatap suaminya, masih belum menyadari seringai di wajah tampan Akashi.

"Dulu kau bilang, kau sibuk saat anak-anak masih balita bukan ?"

Tetsuya mengangguk "benar, memangnya kenapa sei kun ?"

Seringai semakin lebar,

"Daripada kau menjadi guru tk dan mengajari anak orang lain, lebih baik kau menjadi guru untuk anak kita "

"Maksud sei kun aku menjadi guru SMP ?" jawab Tetsuya polos, sepertinya Tetsuya belum sadar akan situasi yang sedang dia hadapi.

Seijuurou mendengus, membayangkan Tetsuya jadi guru tk saja dia sudah cemburu, apalagi menjadi guru SMP, dan menghadapi sekumpulan remaja puber yang bisa saja menaruh hati pada Tetsuya-nya, sampai matipun tidak akan dia biarkan.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Tetsuya "

"Lalu apa ?"

Dagu Tetsuya ditangkup, jarak antar wajah didekatkan, "kita bisa punya anak lagi"

Mata Tetsuya membulat, wajahnya kini sudah semerah tomat, membuat Seijuurou mati-matian menahan hasrat.

"Bu-bukankah se-sei kun bilang tidak ingin punya anak lagi" ucap Tetsuya terbata-bata, masih terkejut dengan perkataan Seijuurou.

Seijuurou mendorong tubuh Tetsuya hingga berbaring di ranjang. Sorot matanya seperti hewan buas yang sudah menemukan mangsa yang sudah siap santap.

"Aku rasa tidak ada salahnya untuk mereka memiliki adik, dengan begitu mereka akan belajar bertangung jawab, dan lagi, jika kita memiliki bayi, Tetsuya pasti tidak akan bosan dirumah."

Wajah Tetsuya pucat, sinyal bahaya di kepalanya berbunyi lebih kencang dari biasanya, apalagi kini tubuhnya telah terperangkap di bawah tubuh besar suaminya. Tidak ada jalan untuk kabur.

"Kita masih muda, aku rasa hamil dua atau tiga kali lagi tidak apa-apa, jadi setiap anak kita memasuki usia sekolah, aku akan membuatmu hamil lagi, bagaimana Tetsuya ?" ucap Seijuurou, masih dengan posisi menindih Tetsuya.

Mata Tetsuya menatap horor mendengar perkataan barusan. Bukannya merasa takut tatapan Tetsuya malah membuatnya bertambah imut di mata Seijuurou.

"Aku tahu kau juga menginginkannya Tetsuya, jadi tidak usah khawatir, aku akan 'bekerja keras' untuk Tetsuya" kali ini nada Seijuurou terdengar seduktif, dengan pandangan mata yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Kali ini siapa ? Seika ? Seira ? Seina ? atau Seiko ?" jarak wajah perlahan semakin mendekat.

"Se- hmphh.." belum sempat Tetsuya mengeluarkan kalimat protes, bibirnya lebih dulu sudah di bungkam dengan ciuman ganas dari Seijuurou.

Membuatnya mengeluarkan suara desahan dan erangan nikmat.

.

.

Satu lagi malam yang panjang dan menggairahkan dilalui oleh mereka berdua. Seujuurou benar-benar 'bekerja keras' untuk mewujudkan rencana mereka.

Sepertinya Tetsuya tidak bisa menemani ketiga anak-anaknya untuk beberapa hari kedepan, berharap dia bisa datang untuk melihat pertandingan Seita minggu depan, kalau tidak dia akan meminta pertanggung jawaban pada suaminya, jika menolak jangan harap untuk mendapat jatah.

Tapi hal itu juga menjadi awal terciptanya sebuah kehidupan baru yang akan menambah ramai keluarga Akashi, meskipun masih harus menunggu untuk sembilan bulan kedepan.

END

.

.

.

AN :

Well... ini apaan? Entahlah XD cuma mengikuti kemana arah jari ini mengetik dengan sendirinya, ditengah kebosanan karena hujan. XD

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari curhatan teman kakak saya yang kepingin nambah momongan, dan dia dulu emang nikah muda sih, jadi pas kakak saya anaknya masih bayi, anaknya beliau udah SD :v

Dan untuk kembar tiga, ini gara2 saya habis nonton anime sebelah, genrenya sport juga, nah di situ ada team yang anggotanya kembar tiga, kira-kira teman-teman tahu apa judulnya ? ;) setelah itu tiba-tiba saya kepikiran tentang Akakuro, XD mengingat sei chan yang mesumnya gk ketulungan, kayaknya cocok kalo punya anak kembar tiga XD dan semua saya kombinasikan menjadi ff aneh ini XD

Saya akui tulisan saya masih jauh dari kata sempurna, apalagi kali ini hanya modal sekali ketik langsung upload, tapi saya akan berusaha memperbaiki di setiap tulisan saya yang berikutnya.

jika ada kesamaan tema, cerita, ataupun penokohan, semua hanya kebetulan dan ketidak sengajaan semata.

Apabila berkenan tolong tinggalkan review, kritik dan saran, untuk bahan pembelajaran saya kedepan. Itu klo ada yg baca sih.. Wkwkkk.

Akhir kata Terima kasih sudah membaca (klo ada) :v

Salam

Miichan


End file.
